lost in love
by CloudVixen
Summary: Fujioka (OC) is an ex spy for Konoha. When she returns home she find herself falling for Kakashi. But darker groups are at work - their love won't survive if she cannot protect him and her village. (I suck at summaries O O)


"I've got you now..."

Kakashi spun around and dodged the kunai in the briefest of seconds. He raised an amused eyebrow when Gai tumbled heavily from the big oak in front of him.

"Give up, you can't beat me - especially not by throwing kunai around without any skill," Kakashi threw the words over his shoulder, already having buried his nose in Make Out Tactics.

Gai shouted something in the background, but the silver-haired shinobi was too engrossed in the kissing scene to notice. That is, until Gai ripped the book from his hands.

"You read this all the time! Where is your youthfulness? A true warrior of youth should not read, but practice!" Gai's shouting was fairly annoying, but Kakashi had to admit that he had a point...

"In my youthfulness, I shall set you up with a beauty! Perhaps my little sister..."

As Gai mused, Kakashi tried not to vomit. Gai's sister? Meaning... A female Gai?

*puke puke*

Kakashi was pulled from his inner mind theater when Gai slapped him heavily on the back.

"I know just the girl! Be at Ichiraku's at 8!"

"Wait..."

"You must impress her with your youthfulness!"

Gai shot off into the streets, leaving Kakashi grasping thin air. Had Gai just decided for him to go on a blind date...? *puke*

No way, Kakashi thought, I just won't show up...

"Kakashi!"

*wham!*

The breath was knocked from Kakashi's lungs when a huge, green monster barreled into him.

"How do you always find me?" He moaned, slipping the little book into his bag. Gai shot him an unnaturally bright smile and yanked him from the roof.

"You'll be late for your date!"

Gai shouted, dragging Kakashi off. Kakashi tried slipping away, but Gai already held him in a deathgrip...

Might as well get this over with, Kakashi sighed to himself, thinking painstakingly of the hot scene he could no longer read."There she is! Fiji! Fiiiiiiiiiiiijiiiiiiii!"

Kakashi clapped a hand on his head when the entire street watched Gai dragging him and shouting to someone at Ichiraku's.

How do I always end up in these situations? He wondered.

When Gai dragged him into the small restaurant he didn't look up. He didn't want to see what horror he'd been set up with... He got ready to use his favorite disappearing jutsu, but a soft voice made him hesitate...

"Gai-senpai, this is..."

"Not to worry, my youthful Fiji! I have brought you your warrior of youth!"

Kakashi peered upward, still lying on the ground where he'd been tossed. His first reactiong was to puke... The girl looked hideous! She was exactly a female Gai... Except that her fuzzy brows (as Naruto called them) had become a unibrow, and she was thrice Gai's size!

*puke puke*

"Uhm... You must be Kakashi-senpai? Are you alright? I know, Maku can be scary at first..."

The same beautiful voice was right beside him now, but he knew for a fact that the green monster had not moved from her seat.

"What...?"

Beside him stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her short, chocolate-brown hair framed her frosty blue eyes softly. The was a shy blush in her cheeks and a scatter of freckles across her delicate nose.

Could this be...?

"I'm Fujioka, not Fiji. It's a pleasure to meet you..."

She blushed heavily, biting her lip and staring at the ground. Kakashi shot upwards and dusted himself off as best he could.

"Uhm... I'm... Kakashi," he muttered, fighting the urge to remove his headband so he could study her with his Sharingan. Would that be rude? Would it scare her off?

Gai burst into laughter, clapping the scary Maku on the back. She fluttered her eyelids at Kakashi - who help back a bit of vomit.

"Let's go, onee-san! Let these youthful children enjoy themselves!" Gai told her, setting off into the night. Fujioka shot him an appalled look and returned to studying her feet.

Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if he scared her.

"Would you like to...?" He trailed off, a slight flutter in her eyes had made him forget his sentence. Were first dates supposed to be this intense?

"I-I..." She mumbled, but her eyes were caught in his. She seemed like a deer caught in headlights, and Kakashi couldn't help but enjoy her confusion. He took a step toward her, and she backed into the wall. She kept his gaze though, unable to look away from him.

"Would you like to eat something?" He asked, the intense silence was starting to get to him. She hesitated for a moment, then nodded and darted to the table. With a soft chuckle he followed the dark-haired girl.

All through dinner they talked, yet if you asked either what they had talked about neither could answer. They're conversation often trailed off and the two just watched one another. Kakashi was annoyed but his mask for the first time in his life. He wanted to watch her with his Sharingan, to study her every move... The way she brushed her hair from her eyes, or bit her tongue when she was concentrating on something... He also wanted her to see him. Not as a shinobi, but as a... What did he want her to see him as? He didn't know...

After dinner they strolled to the park. He was supposed to be walking her home, but she seemed content to just float after him wherever he went. What a stupid idea... Kakashi though to himself, feeling the book burning a hole into his bag... So tempting!

"Kakashi-senpai..." Fujioka said softly, having noticed how alone they were.

Kakashi wanted to put her at ease, but he adored it too much when she added the senpai to his name.

"We're alone," he told her, leaning over her. She was tall for a girl, but he was still slightly taller. She shiver at his closeness, but didn't draw away.

"Why do you wear that mask?"

She asked timidly, trying not to look embarrassed. He bit back a chuckle and studied the innocent blue eyes.

"Would you rather I removed it?"

He asked.

She hesitated, glancing down at her feet. He couldn't resist lifting her chin so her gaze would meet his again. Very slowly, very deliberately, he tugged the mask away. Surprise flashed in her eyes, and a soft giggle bubbled over her lips. Did she have any idea how cute she was to him? Kakashi doubted it.

"Is this better?" He murmured, but she never replied...

Her lips brushed his lightly, a smile still playing around her mouth.


End file.
